


What Did He Mean?

by jooliewrites



Series: Season 2 Coliver Codas [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Episode: s02 e10 What Happened to You Annalise?, Established Relationship, M/M, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, can I ask you something?” Oliver asked, plucking up an empty bottle to tuck it away in the recycling.</p>
<p>“Shoot,” Connor answered, wondering if the dishwasher was full enough to run. Sometimes Oliver got pissed if Connor ran it and it wasn’t full ‘enough.’</p>
<p>“What did he mean?”</p>
<p>Connor knew exactly what Oliver was asked about but stalled anyway. “What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>+</p>
<p>A Coliver 2x10 Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did He Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/139152795393/a-coliver-2x10-coda-connor-plucked-the-empty-glass)

Connor plucked the empty glass from Asher’s hand and threw a blanket over his sleeping classmate as he stood.

“Finally.” Oliver muttered. “Never thought he’d go down.” He tucked the game controllers away and stood next to Connor. “How much did he have?”

“Enough. Apparently,” Connor breathed out and headed into the kitchen.

“I know but still…”

With a final glance at their sleeping houseguest, Oliver wandered over to join Connor in the kitchen. He leaned over the counter and watched while Connor put dirty glasses in the dishwasher.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Oliver asked, plucking up an empty bottle to tuck it away in the recycling.

“Shoot,” Connor answered, wondering if the dishwasher was full enough to run. Sometimes Oliver got pissed if Connor ran it and it wasn’t full ‘enough.’

“What did he mean?”

Connor knew exactly what Oliver was asked about but stalled anyway. “What are you talking about?”

“Asher. When he said that – that his dad was murdered. Murdered to cover something up. He said it happens all the time.” Oliver paused then and Connor didn’t look up, couldn’t look up. “What did he mean, Connor?”

Struggling to find his nonchalance, Connor shrugged. “I don’t know. His dad’s dead and…and grief fucks with your head.”

“But who would kill his dad? It already got out that he was dirty.”

“Maybe there’s more than the DA knew about. Something worse that someone didn’t want anyone finding out about.”

Oliver nodded. “Okay but–"

“Jesus, Oliver!” Connor spat out, suddenly, inexplicably angry. “I don’t know, okay? I don’t know why he would have said that! I don’t know what he is thinking!”

“Hey, I get that,” Oliver defended. “I was just–”

“Just what?” Connor demanded. Why was Oliver keeping at this like a dog with a bone? “What, Oliver? What makes you think I have any idea why the hell he was babbling about…about cover ups and…and murder?”

“Because he’s your friend,” Oliver shot back. “And I just thought that, as his _friend_ –"

“He’s _not_ my friend.”

“Then what the hell is he doing on our couch?” Oliver hissed back. “Why is someone who called my records ‘gay’ sleeping in my living room? Why did I let him beat me at Halo for forty-five minutes if he’s not your friend?”

Connor didn’t have a good answer for that. He didn’t have a good answer for any of it. He blinked at Oliver and wondered how they got here. How did they ended up in the middle of a fight over Asher Millstone of all people.

“Connor?” Oliver asked, softer this time. There was something on Connor’s face, something that sent a chill down Oliver’s spine. Something that reminded Oliver of an early morning knock on his door and towels that smelled like smoke after three washes. Something that reminded Oliver of Connor’s unexplained nightmares and inexplicable panic attacks.

“Connor,” he pressed again. “What was Asher talking about?”

Connor shook his head. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t start this. Not here. Not now. There was too much to do, too much to take care of, too many people to protect.

“I don’t know, Ollie.” Connor tugged a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what he meant.”

Oliver wanted to press. There was something just under the surface - he could _feel_ it – but he let it go at the look on Connor’s face. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

The silence that hung between them was almost awkward.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Connor finally said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, okay.” Oliver stepped aside to let Connor by. “Sounds good.”

Almost in the bedroom, Connor turned back. “You gonna head to bed?”

“Yeah. In a bit.” Oliver gestured to his laptop. “Gotta check a few things first.”

Connor nodded. “Okay.”

Oliver waited until he heard the bathroom door close. He waited for the shower to start. He waited until he heard the pull of the curtain.

Then he opened his laptop and started a fresh search.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking for but he knew he was looking for something.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
